Light therapy has been shown as an effective treatment to stimulate hair growth and to treat certain skin disorders. For example, the publication Avci, Pinar, et al. “Low-level laser (light) therapy (LLLT) for treatment of hair loss.” Lasers in surgery and medicine 46.2 (2014): 144-151 identifies many applications of low level light therapy (LLLT) including wound healing, fat metabolism, brain stimulation, psoriasis treatment and hair regrowth. There are devices currently available in the market for delivering low level light therapy in order to stimulate hair growth. The available devices employ either a single or segmented substrate including multiple light sources for delivering light having a known therapeutic effect.